Ne t'en approche plus jamais
by inukag9
Summary: Un jour, notre très cher Kanon décide de se remettre à la cuisine...malgré l'avertissement de son frère ainé, Saga. Voici mon premier one Saint Seiya


Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf peut-être les talents culinaires...quoi que...

Cette fois, ce n'est pas un rêve. Cela s'est vraiment passé…chez moi… Mais je n'y suis pour rien! Heureusement que ça ne s'est pas fini comme ce one-shot, parce que sinon…

* * *

**Ne t'en approche plus jamais**

C'était une magnifique après-midi ensoleillée, au temple d'Athéna, Kanon décida de cuisiner avec tout son amour pour son cher frère adoré, Saga. C'était toujours celui-ci qui préparait les repas, alors pour une fois, pourquoi pas lui? Ce n'était quand même pas si compliqué que cela la cuisine, si?

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui faire? Réfléchit Kanon.

Il tourna en rond dans la cuisine, en cherchant désespérément de quoi cuisiner pour son frère jumeau qui serait de retour le soir même. Il devait faire quelque chose de simple et bon. Mais quoi? Voilà la question. Il voulait tellement lui faire plaisir. C'était toujours lui qui recevait et toujours Saga qui s'occupait de lui. Il lui donnait tellement, alors, pourquoi ne pas changer un peu de temps en temps?

Il se mit à fouiller dans tous les placards et le frigo. Il trouva, après quelques recherches…un kit pour une charlotte aux fraises. Depuis quand avaient-ils cette boite là chez eux? En plus, la date de péremption n'était pas encore dépassée. Il lut rapidement la notice derrière et sourit. Il avait trouvé. Parfait. C'était ce qui lui fallait. Facile et bon. Et apparemment, tout cela n'avait pas l'air très compliqué à faire puisqu'il fallait juste faire la mousse et placer quelques biscuits dessus.

- Alors… Les ingrédients… Il faut des fraises…10cl de la crème fleurette…30cl de lait… Lut Kanon. Hum…

Il réfléchit intensément. Qu'avait-il donc dans sa cuisine? La dernière fois qu'il avait pénétré dans l'antre sacré remontait à plus d'un an. Bien sûr, il avait bien vu les sacs de courses quand Saga rentrait, mais c'était tout.

- Je n'ai pas de fraises…en plus, ce n'est plus la saison des fraises. Où je vais en trouver moi, des fraises? En hivers en plus. Je n'ai pas non plus de crème. Quel crème? De la crème fraiche bien sûr… Je crois… Je n'en suis pas sûr… Ca ressemble à quoi d'ailleurs… Fleurette en plus qu'il demande… Qu'est-ce que c'est? C'est une marque? Comment je vais faire alors, si je ne sais même pas ce que c'est? Il bloqua dessus un seconde. Bah, tant pis, on verra ça plus tard.

Kanon continua à lire les instructions au dos de cette boite énorme et vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas chez lui et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Il se gratta la tête, signe de réflexion intense chez lui. A quoi cela ressemblait déjà…

- Une fouetteuse électrique? Mais je n'en ai pas! S'écria Kanon. Mais bon…en bon chevalier, je devrais pouvoir utiliser la force de mes bras… Ca remplacera la fouetteuse. Hum… Oui, je vais faire cela… Rien de mieux que les bras…

Le dernier problème entièrement résolu selon lui, Kanon continua à lire les instructions pour faire cette mousse rose jusqu'à la fin, mais quelque chose l'intrigua au plus haut point. Il relut tout en entier et recommença une nouvelle fois.

- Mais…où je la place la crème fleurette? J'en ai besoin d'après la liste d'ingrédient, mais où je la verse? A quel moment? En même temps que le lait? D'ailleurs, où est le lait… Le lait de la semaine dernière devrait aller, non? Enfin bref! Si la crème fleurette ce n'est pas écrit, c'est qu'en fait, je n'en ai pas besoin, de cette crème fleurette. Bon, commençons cette mousse. On verra bien ce qui va se passer ensuite.

Kanon commença alors sa…première expérience en cuisine depuis bien longtemps. Déjà un an qu'il n'avait plus touché un ustensile de cuisine. Il sourit, heureux. Il allait faire une bonne surprise à son frère. Il sortit tout ce qu'il y avait dans la boite et repéra parmi plusieurs sacs, le sachet pour faire la mousse. Il se mit alors à chercher quelque chose pour graduer son lait, afin d'avoir 30cl. Il chercha dans les placards, les tiroirs, sous les paniers, sur la table…mais rien à faire. Il ne la trouvait pas. Il s'énerva un peu et entreprit une deuxième fois ses recherches. Il y en avait un quelque part, il en était sûr. Mais où est-ce qu'il était, ce foutu verre gradué?

Il décida s'abandonner quand ses yeux tomba sur un journal. Un journal dans une cuisine? Il le prit, curieux et trouva enfin son verre gradué. Tout content la bonne humeur revenu, il versa son lait à l'intérieur. Malheureusement, il dépassa un peu. Il hésita entre reverser le surplus de lait dans la brique ou la laisser ainsi. Quelque seconde plus tard.

- Bah tant pis! Ca fera plus de mousse comme ça, dit-il, insouciant et en haussant les épaules. Bon, un bol maintenant…assez profond…un bol…

C'est ainsi qu'il recommença ses recherches, mais cette fois-ci, pour un saladier. C'était son plus grand bol, transparent, et assez profond en plus. C'était justement ce dont il avait besoin. Il alla le chercher dans le placard habituel, au dessus du l'évier, mais ne le trouva pas. Etonné, il chercha dans tous les autres placards et tiroirs. Rien. Il n'y était pas. Pourquoi? Où était-il? Il eut soudain un doute. Et si…

Il avança, anxieux, et ouvrit son frigo les yeux fermés. Est-ce qu'il était… Il respira et ouvrit ses yeux. Toute la pression retomba. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait, pour une fois… Le saladier dont il avait besoin servait à…ça. Il contenait des radis verts saumurés. Il baissa la tête, déçu. Pourquoi son frère adorait-il cela? Des radis…saumurés…

Il soupira, à la recherche d'un autre récipient comme l'indiquait la boite. Il regarda ses autres bols, tous de tailles différentes, mais pas assez profonde. Il allait abandonner quand soudain, il lui vint l'illumination. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé? Il se jeta dessus, au fond d'un placard. Une fois trouvée, il la sortit, victorieux de sa trouvaille. Il avait gagné une bataille!

- La casserole pour la soupe! Génial!

Vint ensuite ses plus grands dilemmes de la journée. Devrait-il prendre, pour mélanger cette mousse, une spatule en bois ou en fer? Une cuillère en bois ou bien en fer? Une passoire pour les fondus ou pas?? Enfin, il appelait cela plus communément un panier ou une fouette. Enfin, du moment que la forme y était… C'était plus simple à retenir. Que prendre pour mélanger? Il réfléchit quelque instant et prit la spatule en bois. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir et vida son sachet de poudre pour la mousse. Il s'attendait à la voir défiler devant lui, comme un petit sablier. Mais non, c'était un gros bloc dur et fragile à la fois d'une masse poudreuse qui était tombé. Dépité, il versa son lait pardessus et commença à mélanger le tout, enfin, essayait. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on appelait une réussite. Il y avait des…grumeaux partout.

- Oh non! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

Il continua de réfléchir, une spatule à la main et une…mixture de l'autre. Il ne trouva d'autre solution que de continuer à touiller et à écraser les grumeaux qu'il l'avait faits jusqu'à présent pour les enlever. Spatule à la main, il commença son attaque. Cible repéré, force concentré. Et enfin…mise à feu. Il l'écrasa en beauté. Il avait gagné. Il en repéra une autre et…l'enfonça un peu sauvagement sur le grumeau. Il fit la même chose avec celui d'à côté. Et encore celui d'à côté. Il commença à en avoir marre de devoir le faire un par un. C'était bien trop long. Il finit par décider de prendre le panier à fondu pour mieux les attraper et les écraser. Avec une petite cuillère. Au moins, il attraperait des groupes. C'était rapide et presque efficace. Mais, prit par une soudaine flemme, il ne prit que sa «fouette» pour touiller. Résultat, tout était lisse. Il s'en étonna lui même du résultat.

- Wouah! Si j'avais su, je l'aurai utilisé dès le début! C'est encore mieux que de les écraser.

Heureux de sa nouvelle trouvaille, il remua dans un sens et mélangea dans l'autre, avec sa si merveilleuse fouette. Mais après plus de dix minutes à touiller dans le vide, sa mixture s'était un peu épaissit, mais rien de plus. Pas de mousse ni rien. Il fit la moue, mécontent. Il continua encore un peu et en eut assez de ce petit jeu stupide.

- Je vais aller faire les courses, comme ça, ça se reposera un peu. Alors…il me faut du savon, de la…

Il partit donc faire les courses, laissant sa…mixture rose sur la table de la cuisine. Après tout, il n'y avait rien à craindre au temple. Et puis, qui était assez fou pour voler cette mixture rose qui ne ressemblait encore à rien? Personne. Ca ne ressemblait encore à rien, mais très bientôt, une magnifique mousse s'élèvera de cette casserole.

Il rentra une heure plus tard, voire un peu plus. Il était tout heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé cette fameuse crème fleurette. Etait-ce ce qui manquait à sa mixture pour en faire une mousse? Il le saura très vite. Il ajouta la dose demander, tout en rajoutant un peu plus au cas où. Il se remit à touiller avec sa fouette pendant une heure. Toujours rien. Que manquait-il alors? Etait-ce cette fameuse fouetteuse électrique? Oui, c'était sûr et certain, mais est-ce tout ce qui lui manquait? Comment remplacer une fouetteuse électrique alors?

Il arrêta de mélanger pendant un instant et recommença à fouiller dans sa cuisine. C'était une vraie mine au trésor cette pièce, alors il devait bien pouvoir trouver quelque chose qui pourrait remplacer cette fameuse fouetteuse. Ce n'était pas impossible.

Soudain, il eut l'illumination en voyant cet objet. Il sortit l'appareil en question du placard et le brancha. Voilà qui était parfait. Tout content, il commença à versa sa mixture à l'intérieur.

- Oh… Peut-être que je devrais commencer par un tout petit peu. Puisque si ça se transforme en mousse, ça va grossir… Se dit-il à haute voix, distrait. Oups! J'ai tout mis dedans! Euh…

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait déjà versé plus de la moitié à l'intérieur du récipient. Peut-être qu'en reversant dans la casserole, il équilibrerait plus…

Il resta là, devant, à réfléchir devant cet énorme dilemme. Tout mettre en entier ou retirer un peu de cette substance visqueuse rosâtre? Mais quand on était un grand flemmard, le dilemme ou plutôt le choix était vite réglé.

- Oh! Et puis tant pis! On verra bien.

Il haussa les épaules et versa tout le reste de la casserole dans le petit récipient de l'appareil. Fin prêt pour l'opération qu'il avait surnommé avec un nom à rallonge, «L'appareil-qui-est-à-la-pointe-de-la-technologie-va-remplacer-à-merveille-la-fouetteuse-électrique-kun», il appuya sur le bouton de démarrage. Rien ne se passa. Pas même un petit mouvement. Pourtant le bruit était là. Etait-ce normale? Il observa un peu plus. Quelque chose n'allait pas… Pourquoi ça ne marchait pas? Il appuya de nouveau sur le bouton «on/off» et augmenta jusqu'au maximum la vitesse de rotation de l'engin. Toujours rien. Dépité, il replaça sa mixture dans la casserole. Le plan ne marchait donc pas? «L'appareil-qui-est-à-la-pointe-de-la-technologie-va-remplacer-à-merveille-la-fouetteuse-électrique-kun» ne marchait donc pas à tous les coups. Tout à coup, il eut une autre idée en tête.

- Et si je n'en mettrais qu'un peu? Peut-être que c'était cela le problème. Il y en avait trop.

Tout content de sa si brillante idée, il en garda un peu dans le récipient et pressa le bouton. Il attendit. Ca tournait, c'était sûr. Ca montait aussi, même si ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Donc, il avait réussit, non? Mais combien de temps encore à attendre avant la fin de l'opération? Sur la boite rose, il y était écrit quatre à cinq minutes avec une fouetteuse électrique. Peut-être que là aussi, il en fallait quatre à cinq minutes.

Pendant que la machine de remplacement, «L'appareil-qui-est-à-la-pointe-de-la-technologie-va-remplacer-à-merveille-la-fouetteuse-électrique-kun» était en marche, il sortit dans la petite cour du temple avec un petit sac pour…tricoter! Et oui, Kanon tricotait. Pourquoi? Comment? Il lui était venu à l'esprit, un jour, de tricoter une jolie petit écharpe verte pour son frère adoré. Il était tout content de lui même. Après avoir fait deux petites lignes, soit dix bonnes minutes, il retourna à l'intérieur du temple. Il regarda l'état de sa supposée mousse. Rien. Rien n'avait changé. Il s'énerva et le balança par terre.

- Foutu mixeur! Tu sers vraiment à rien! Et dire que je t'avais baptisé L'appareil-qui-est-à-la-pointe-de-la-technologie-va-remplacer-à-merveille-la-fouetteuse-électrique-kun!

Une fois sa colère passée, et extériorisé, il ramassa les restes du mixeur, en se promettant de cacher tout cela au retour de son frère. Il nettoya ce bordel, cette mixture, qu'il avait renversée avec une serviette et…la remit dans la casserole. C'était du gâchis après tout. A quoi auraient servis tous ses efforts si c'était pour qu'elle finisse par terre? Elle était devenue bien liquide et chaude aussi, cette mixture. C'était exactement le contraire de ce qu'il voulait. Il soupira. Une autre de raté? Etait-il donc si peu doué en cuisine? Allez! Encore un petit effort, sinon, tout ça n'aurait vraiment servi à rien. On ne sait jamais.

Il décida de touiller à nouveau ce liquide rosâtre. Peut-être que maintenant que c'était liquide et non…moins liquide, cela allait marcher. Peut-être… Il fallait essayer… Mais à peine avait-il commencé à mélanger que celle-ci lui éclaboussa dessus.

- Oh non! Je m'en suis mis partout! Pleurnicha-t-il. En plus, c'est collant!

Il reposa la casserole sur le comptoir et se nettoya un peu. Encore des vêtements entièrement foutus par la cuisine. Peut-être que le comptoir était trop haut. Il avança vers une table un peu plus basse et recommença à touiller. Cette fois, non seulement ses vêtements étaient touchés à nouveau, mais il en avait mis partout sur le sol et presque sur le mur blanc. Il bouda un instant et réitéra son action. Après plus d'un quart d'heure, il en eut marre et arrêta.

- Ras-le-bol de cette mousse! J'arrête! J'abandonne! Tu as gagné maudite…chose rose!

Il décida de tout jeter à la poubelle quand il regarda de nouveau cette mixture. C'était un peu du gaspillage… Il réfléchit et eut l'illumination, une nouvelle fois encore… Il reposa sa…très supposée mousse qui avait recommencé à s'épaissir, un peu, et alla chercher quelque chose, à nouveau, dans un placard. Il chercha, chercha, et trouva. La voilà enfin! Tout content, il versa sans ménagement sa pate liquide à l'intérieur. Les tâches ne lui faisaient plus peur. Impossible à laver? Poubelle.

- Je savais bien que ce moule à tarte inutile allait me servir à quelque chose un jour ou l'autre. Se dit-il en souriant.

Une fois sa tache terminer, il sourit à pleine dent et la mis dans le frigo, avec le peu de place disponible à l'intérieur. Apparemment, il fallait du lait et de la crème, fleurette, froide. Hors, il les avait versés tièdes… Enfin…ce n'était sans doute pas ça mais bon… Il allait la refroidir et recommencer à touiller plus tard. Il était si fatigué après tous ses efforts complètement inutiles de l'après-midi. Pendant ce temps, il repartit tricoter son adorable petit cadeau pour son grand frère adoré.

Après quelque heure, il lui vint une idée pour le diner. Oui, il allait le préparer pour son frère qu'il aime de tout son cœur. Il retourna en cuisine et prit trois œufs blancs, légèrement, un peu plus gros que la normale, et sourit. Il savait bien qu'il en restait quelque part.

- Saga adore les œufs de canards salés. Je vais lui en faire la surprise. Alors…comment on en fait déjà? Se demanda-t-il avec un doigt dans la bouche.

Il resta là, à réfléchir intensément avant de prendre une casserole et la remplir avec de l'eau. Il mit ensuite les œufs directement dans l'eau froide, après les avoir rincé tout doucement, et il allumer le feu. Ils étaient fragiles ces œufs là. Il fallait faire très attention.

Soudain, il repensa, après avoir observé quelque seconde le frigo, à son gâteau ou plutôt à sa mousse. Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas se soulever, pourquoi ne pas en faire un gâteau? Il sourit et fixa à tour de rôle son frigo et son four. Une idée brillante venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Une pâte restait une pâte, non?

Il repartit ensuite faire du tricot dans son petit coin de la cour. Il devait se dépêcher de finir à temps son écharpe. C'était bientôt les jours de fêtes, et il l'avait presque terminé. Il s'imagina dans un coin de sa tête, la tête que ferait son grand frère quand il la lui donnera. Vivement que ça arrive. Il allait être si surpris en la voyant. Il rit doucement et mit plus d'ardeur au tricot. Le surprendre de temps en temps n'était pas si mal.

Il se souvint, après avoir entendu une petite explosion en provenance de la cuisine, où le feu était encore allumé, qu'il y avait encore les œufs qui cuisaient. Il jeta son écharpe verte à terre et courut jusque dans l'antre sacré et dangereuse pour arrêter le feu. Un peu plus et il n'y avait plus de cuisine. Il soupira de soulagement. Rien ne s'était passé. Saga ne saura rien de ce petit incident.

Soudain, un des œufs de canards flotta dans la casserole et se retourna. Une petite bêtise…se masquait facilement, non? L'œuf en question avait un trou énorme dans sa coquille. Oups! Le mot résumait bien toute la situation. Elle avait…explosé? Comment? C'était possible ça?

Il y avait peu de dégât heureusement. Il prit délicatement les œufs avec ses baguettes et, avec une prudence rare, il les sortit un par un. Il prit ensuite un couteau pour les couper en deux. Le plus important était d'éviter de s'en recevoir en pleine figure. Il commença par celui qui avait déjà explosé. Heureusement, rien de grave ne s'était passé…cette fois-ci. Il sourit, un peu plus confiant et prit le deuxième. Il le tapota un peu avec son couteau et entendit une explosion qui le fit sursauter. Il prit soudain peur. Et si le troisième… Il le prit soigneusement, prudemment, tapota un peu…rien. Il soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était pas si raté que cela finalement. Il le découpa plus en confiance, plus franchement, le risque écarté selon lui. Quand tout à coup, un son brusque et sourd, barbare, une autre explosion se fit entendre à ses côtés. Que… Non… Il l'avait complètement oublié… Trop tard.

Dans la soirée, peu après l'heure du diner, le pauvre Kanon qui avait fait tant d'effort ce cher frère jumeau se retrouva devant lui. Il essaya d'entamer la conversation.

- Je t'aime mon frère. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Dit Kanon, le sourire un peu forcé.

- …

- Et je sais que tu m'aime aussi. Continua-t-il plus confiant, plus souriant.

- …

- Donc, tu ne devrais pas m'en tenir rigueur.

- …

- J'étais pourtant sûr de les réussir, ses œufs de canards salés et cette mousse à la fraise toute rose… Poursuivit-il le doigt dans la bouche, un peu pensif.

- …

- Donc, ce n'est pas de ma faute! Conclue-t-il le sourire aux lèvres, en claquant des mains. Et puis tiens, cadeau! J'ai réussi à tout finir aujourd'hui. Joyeux Noël Saga! Dit-il en tendant une écharpe verte un peu brûlé, le sourire aux lèvres.

Derrière le pauvre Saga au bord de la crise de nerf et qui essayait de ne pas étriper son gentil petit frère, au loin, un temple en flamme se tenait là. Dansant au gré du vent frais d'hivers qui avait eu la gentillesse de souffler ce soir pour embraser ce feu.

- Je sais! Dit Kanon content et en tapant son poing contre la paume de son autre main, preuve d'une idée ingénieuse. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais te faire…

- T'as vu l'état du temple? Cria Saga après tout ce temps de silence. Et tu penses vraiment que tu vas me refaire quelque chose?

Le petit Kanon recula et laissa couler des larmes. Son frère était si méchant. Il avait bravé de nombreuses difficultés pour faire tout cela. Il avait pourtant fait de son mieux. Il ne devait pas lui crier dessus. Il lui avait fait une écharpe. Il avait mis tout son amour pour lui dedans.

- Mais… Tenta le plus jeune, pleurnichant un peu plus.

- Tu ne rentreras plus jamais dans une cuisine! Plus jamais! Tu entends? Cria Saga, perdant le peu de sang-froid qu'il avait. Non! Je sais. C'est très simple. Il n'y aura plus jamais de cuisine dans ce temple, plus jamais! Comme ça, tu n'y entreras pus jamais!

- Mais grand frère… pleurnicha pour de bon le maladroit.

- PLUS-JAMAIS! Cria pour de bon l'ainé.

Et c'est ainsi que le pauvre Kanon, qui voulait faire une surprise à son cher Saga, fut bannit à jamais d'une cuisine de sa vie. Enfin…censé… Il faut dire aussi qui le plus jeune avait un tout petit peu tendance à vite oublié ses bêtises… L'avertissement de Saga aura-t-il servi à quelque chose? Qui sait…

* * *

Voilà, c'est enfin fini! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi? C'est, à peu près, mon expérience en cuisine, avec le feu en moins, bien sûr! Sinon, les infos en auraient parlé depuis le temps. Bref passons! Donc, mon expérience en cuisine lamentable…et certaine autre chose…mais que j'ai quand même pensé…à vraiment la mettre dans le four…cette pâte… Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas fait!

Review please!


End file.
